


birds in a cage

by ntmg



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dry Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Misunderstandings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntmg/pseuds/ntmg
Summary: “Aren’t lovers people who have had sex together?” It’s definitely bullshit, but he’s hoping it’s enough. “Ah.. you’re right, how silly of me..”
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	birds in a cage

Bright, blinding light pours through the window, wooden blinds fluttering from recently being adjusted. Natsume’s eyelids pull apart after a few moments of consciousness, and focus on the source of light. He goes to rub his eye, or, tries, before pulling against frayed rope. His wrists. The realization makes him squirm, and he attempts to pull them apart, but to no delay. Now they burn, rope making rashes on his skin. Another panic settles in, and he can’t move his ankles either. They seem to be shackled instead, though. Squinting, he can barely place where he is.

Deep breaths.. In.. and out..

The floor is chilled, a darker color from what he can infer. He can’t see it, at least. The walls are similar. From what he can tell, he’s in a box shaped room, and there doesn’t seem to be a door out. There’s a window, which leaks a minimal amount of sun, but otherwise no other source of illumination. 

He needs to focus. How did he end up here? Mulling on it as much as possible, it begins with the recollection of yesterday..

* * *

Beakers of various liquids are strewn across the floor of the secret room, and Natsume carefully sprinkles in droplets to the main concoction in a wider glass seated in front of him. This wasn’t anything special, just practice to enhance his alchemy. If this was a video game, he’d be earning ‘exp’, or, at least, some sort of meter would be filled as a result. A pleased hum arises from his lips as the hue dilutes into a lighter pink. 

His victory is very short lived as a loud _‘rap, rap, rap’_ against the door summons him to his surroundings, annoyance immediately tensing in his shoulders. A huff, and a moment waiting to see if the intrusion will leave, but to no avail. Another spell of knocking breaks him from silence. “I’m _**coming**_ , hold on!” Carefully setting the vials in his hands back into their proper racks, he hops up and strolls over to the door. 

“Ah, Natsume-kun, were you busy? I’m sorry, you’ve just been down here for longer than usual..” Ah, it’s his senior. Tsumugi rubs the back of his neck with a pathetically apologetic look in his eyes, and Natsume rolls his own back. He knows that look. That probably means Tsumugi has some stupid problem he expects Natsume to magically solve for him. 

Natsume groans, and parts the door a little more, inviting Tsumugi inside. “Yes, I _was_. Make it _**quick**_.” The younger male plops down on the floor, folding both his legs and arms in, crossing the later and pressing them to his chest. Tsumugi anxiously pursues, still standing up. Sweat beads on his forehead, and he almost looks ill. Natsume can almost feel himself getting concerned— gross.

“You see, um, Natsume-kun..” Natsume raises an eyebrow, gesturing for him to continue. “Do you like me?” He can’t help but snort back in response. “Where is this coming _**from**_ , Senpai?” Tsumugi releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Well, I just.. Sora said you told him something about it the other day.. Unless he was mistaken, which is fine, ahahaha.. Ah, who could like someone as unreliable and disposable as me, anyway?” Natsume’s arms drop a little, and he feels some sort of guilt in him. Sure, maybe he mentioned Senpai looked okay once or twice, but Natsume’s feelings are.. complicated. He doesn’t explicitly know if he wants to hold Tsumugi close or push him away, considering their history together.

But something about Tsumugi seems.. off today, at least to Natsume. Has he always been this weirdly straight forward and.. guilt riddening? His mouth is dry, but he manages to croak out, “I don’t dislike you.” Which, Natsume doesn’t even know if that’s true. But it seems to be enough for Tsumugi, whose expression soon beams at Natsume. A warm smile spreads on his features, and he rushes to Natsume’s side. “Was that **_all_ **you _ **wanted**_? I’m still _**busy**_ , you know.” But before he realizes it, Tsumugi has sunk down on his knees to the floor, right in front of Natsume.

It’s a quick second, and Natsume doesn’t quite register Tsumugi’s lips pressed against his, as, well, his lips. It feels chapped and sloppy, and he doesn’t.. know what he’s supposed to think. He’s not sure he’s thinking. Natsume’s eyes remain wide open, and Tsumugi’s hands trail up to snag Natsume’s wrists and hold him in place.

The moment Natsume realizes what’s happening, he struggles. Saying he doesn’t dislike Tsumugi doesn’t give him the right to kiss him! Fingers coil more roughly around his pulse, and he tries to yell at his senior, only for his tongue to slip into his mouth at the moment it parts open. It’s slick, warm, and, above all else, _gross_. Natsume squirms again, and Tsumugi removes his left hand to grab Natsume’s cheeks and squeeze them, forcing his lips to stay parted as his tongue slithers out of Natsume’s mouth momentarily.

For a naive moment, he believes it’s over, until Tsumugi’s tongue presses back into his mouth, holding something round among the flat. It falls into Natsume’s mouth with some pressure, and he feels a hand hold at the bridge of his nose. He unconsciously swallows, trying to gasp for air, and feels the sensation of something traveling down his esophagus.

And then there's nothing.

* * *

So, if that’s his last recollection, does that mean..?

Natsume is risen from his overwhelming flashback by a creaking noise, and then a soft slam. There is a door, after all. Footsteps echo in the mostly empty space, and then a very faint gasp. “Good morning, Natsume-kun~!” He knows that voice all too well, but this time it just feels eerie. Why did Tsumugi kidnap him..? 

Natsume fails to respond back to the greeting, and he can feel the mood drop. A silhouette grows closer to him, and Tsumugi is on his knees beside Natsume. Like this, the younger boy can hear the way Tsumugi shallowly huffs next to him, as if he just ran the marathon of his life.

“Natsume-kun, are you ignoring me? How cruel of you to do to me.. we’re lovers, after all.” Unfortunately, at the last bit, Natsume can’t hold his tongue. “Lovers?” Absentmindedly, he blurts out. He winces at the preparation of the worst, but to his surprise, he just gets another chuckle. “Yes, lovers. We kissed, so we must be, right? I even saved my first kiss for you, Natsume-kun..” _‘ **You** kissed **me** ’_ is a thought Natsume thankfully keeps in his thoughts.

Silence fills the room again, and Tsumugi still has yet to react negatively to it. “Aw, you don’t need to be shy, Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi tries to reassuringly pat his leg, but it’s anything but right about now. “Are you going to hurt me?” Natsume finally gathers a coherent question, which Tsumugi’s eyebrows raise at. “Hurt you? Heavens no! Why would I hurt you..? You’re my lover, Natsume-kun. That’s the last thing I want to do..” Although Natsume has yet to agree to any of this, it’s a bit coaxing to know Tsumugi doesn’t have entirely malicious intentions. “So, then why..?” His senior’s head cocks at his trailing inquiry. “Why what?” Natsume swallows. “Why did you take me here?”

Tsumugi has to mull on it, probably to get it into the appropriate words to get his point across. “I want to keep you safe.” The younger male doesn’t accept that answer so easily. “Then why restrain me?” “I have to keep you safe from everything, including yourself.” A giggle accompanies Tsumugi’s response, and it sends shivers down Natsume’s spine. 

Natsume has to figure out something to get out of here, anything.. He thinks back to his useless trivial collection of knowledge he’s accumulated over the years, momentarily thinking of telling Tsumugi some grand lie. That won’t work, though, he knows. It may be possible Tsumugi knows most of everything about Natsume, so no point in lying about his personal information.

Maybe he could try pulling at Tsumugi’s approach a bit? “Say, Senpai.. are we really lovers?” To which Tsumugi seems a little stirred by the doubtfulness in Natsume’s tone. “Of course we are! Why wouldn’t we be..?” Aha, hook, line, and sinker.. “Aren’t lovers people who have had sex together?” It’s definitely bullshit, but he’s hoping it’s enough. “Ah.. you’re right, how silly of me..” Natsume celebrates mentally, seeing as how Tsumugi leans over to the wall immediately behind Natsume, and soon something metal clangs on the floor.

He’s letting him go? Maybe he’s finally come to his senses. Sometimes Tsumugi had some days where his behavior was abnormal, and maybe this was pushing ‘abnormal’, but Natsume would much rather assume it was that than believe something he didn’t want to think of.

Natsume tries to move his legs forward, and does so with ease, but then he feels the chains yank up, dragging his legs along. A yelp rises from him as his ankles hit the floor again, and then he hears a snapping noise. He can’t feel any surge of pain, so it isn’t him, thankfully, but.. now he can’t move his ankles vertically. 

“Don’t worry, Natsume-kun, I’ll fix it, so be good, okay?” A hand fumbles with his pants and soon drags them down to his knees, before yanking to rip them clean off the chains, torn fabric clinging to the shackles. Natsume’s blood runs cold, and he tries to move, even just marginally. “That’s not what I meant..!” It comes out as a sharp noise, but is ignored as Tsumugi works on ripping apart Natsume’s blazer, shirt, then undershirt.

The room itself is terribly chilly, and his breathing picks up as an uncomfortable fridge sets in on his naked upper body. Tsumugi’s hands are absent from his body as he can hear what he assumes is his senior also undressing, belt clasp resonating a sound within the room when it collides with the floor.

Soon, hands fall on his stomach, sickly sweaty and only lukewarm. It’s warmer than the room temperature, he’ll give it that, but they’re not a comforting amount of warm.. They trail down to his waistband, and soon he’s stripped of his underwear. This is humiliating, absolutely humiliating.

Something on the wall slides behind him, and he feels his legs lift into the air, knees aimed towards his stomach. It’s so much to process in a mere amount of minutes, and he’s snapped back to reality when something warm and wet laps around his ass. “W-Wait, stop..!” He squeals as Tsumugi’s tongue traces around the ringlet, before dipping inside of him. “Aaahh, stop.. stop it..” A plea falling on deaf ears as Tsumugi leans up to wrap a hand around his flaccid dick, trying to stroke it into an erection. 

Natsume can feel his eyes squeeze shut, wishing for this to be one terrible nightmare. Tsumugi’s tongue stretches flesh apart, and the sensation of his saliva coating Natsume’s inside is sickening, gross, disgusting. Tsumugi’s tongue continues to lap rapidly, eventually causing Natsume to get half-hard— still not a full erection. 

Tsumugi’s tongue slithers out of Natsume, and he leans back a bit. “Was it not good enough? I studied a lot, just so I could please you..” A frown spreads across his lips, and then Natsume’s legs are slid back to the floor. That much sends some relief through him, but that doesn’t last long. Something blunt presses against him. No. There’s no way.

“Please, Senpai, just, think, think about what you’re doing..!” Natsume pleads with him as he presses his erection against Natsume’s entrance. He’s not prepared enough at all, for one. Tsumugi reaches up to grab Natsume by his hair and forces their eyes to meet. “I love you, Natsume-kun.” Such sweet words, with an even sweeter smile; it almost makes Natsume’s stomach knot. Tsumugi carefully releases Natsume’s hair, making sure his head doesn’t roll down.

And then he screams. Tsumugi pushes into Natsume, completely absent of lube or a condom. It doesn’t exactly want to go in at first, but Tsumugi makes it work. The head barely gets in before he loses patience, bucking his hips into Natsume to jam the rest in. Blood runs down Tsumugi’s cock, and Natsume continues to bloodcurdlingly wail out in pain, tears dripping off his chin. 

“See, you’re doing so well, Natsume-kun..” Tsumugi coos as he forces it to the base, and Natsume sobs. “Stop, please, take it out.. please..” He brokenly whimpers, and Tsumugi chuckles. “We’re lovers, now, Natsume-kun.. right?” Natsume bites his lip and Tsumugi’s hand cups Natsume’s left cheek lovingly, and he can’t help but nuzzle into the only source of true affection he’s been shown this entire time.

The tender feeling doesn’t last for long, and Tsumugi slides out, only to churn his hips and ram back in. Natsume lets out a short screech, and Tsumugi shushes him. “Shh, it’s okay, Natsume-kun. It feels good, doesn’t it?” Of course it doesn’t. It feels too hot, too dry, too.. much. With no lube to slick him even slightly, all he has is spit and precum, and for someone just robbed of their virginity, it’s not nearly enough.

Natsume wants to scream and cry until this nightmare is over, until he wakes up back in the secret room and the day is anew, until it’s all not real anymore. He feels like his insides are being torn to shreds, flesh ripping apart with each careless thrust inside of him. This isn’t the Tsumugi he knew, this isn’t his childhood friend, this isn’t his unitmate, this isn’t the strong Senpai he admired for so long, even if he wasn’t willing to admit it.

Pathetically, Tsumugi’s hips stutter rather early, and his lips sloppily collide with Natsume’s as he spends inside him, cum spurting inside of Natsume’s ass, causing him to squeal from the strange sensation. It’s over, he thinks, but to no such mercy. Tsumugi begins thrusting again only moments after he came, spreading his semen inside of Natsume with each withdrawal and rejoining.

Something strange stirs in Natsume, now that there’s even a moderate amount of lubrication in him. When did it stop hurting? Maybe it still does, and he’s just become numb to it? He can’t tell. Tsumugi’s shallow movements become more angled, and he scrapes against a particularly hard mound of flesh. Natsume doesn’t know what the fuck Tsumugi just did, but it sends lightning up his spine. 

A hand wraps around Natsume’s dick and begins pumping it, making Natsume’s stomach clench. When did he get hard..? Too many questions, too much of him floating through his own mind during this. Tsumugi’s cock continues to attack that sweet spot, and moans finally flood from Natsume’s mouth, screaming now discontinued. 

“I love you, Natsume. Don’t you love me too?” Natsume cries out in response as Tsumugi begins squeezing his dick between his fingernails, wanting an answer. His brain autopilots. “I love you, I love you, so, please, please..” It’s desperate, and Tsumugi hums in satisfaction, easing his grip up on Natsume. 

Natsume can feel his own climax building. He knows he shouldn’t, and he doesn’t think he’s enjoying this at all, but his brain is mush and his senses are a mess. At some point his shackles had come undone. He could run. He could kick Tsumugi and run away. So.. why wasn’t he? His limbs feel like jelly, pooling and collapsing in Tsumugi’s arms as he thrusts up into him. 

Natsume bites his lip as his stomach twists again, heat threatening to spill out of him. “Let’s cum together, Natsume..” It almost feels like a command more than a wish, but he doesn’t care. Tsumugi gives a few abusive thrusts near Natsume’s prostate and soon Natsume’s toes curl. Thin ropes of cum shoot onto his stomach as Tsumugi jerks him off into his climax, and Tsumugi empties into Natsume again shortly after. 

Slowly, Tsumugi pulls out, a mixture of blood and cum lingering from Natsume’s ass to the head of Tsumugi’s cock. “I love you, Natsume.” Natsume lets his body go limp onto Tsumugi, who holds him gently and strokes absentmindedly through white locks of hair. “Let’s always be together, alright?” And Natsume doesn’t respond, but it’s enough for Tsumugi.

It’s all he can do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> recently got into noncon and uhhhhh i really like ntmg so it just kinda fell into place. ok bye thank you for reading


End file.
